User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character sheet: Sebastian Christopher D Michaelis
Sebastian Christopher D Michaelis Sebastian is an artificial Transcendent Demon, Created by The Count, and serve as his butler. He is serving for Years over Years as his loyal, perfect, butler. It is unknown when did The Count created him, nor how. When Jacob started working for him, he was already there. Throughout the history of the Count, those who pay enough attention, would notice this figure keep appearing, over and over again. Yet nearly no one is aware for his existance. Usually he would wlak by the side of his master, thoguh a lot of times he simply hide inside of his masters shadow, protecting him from any incoming attack. 'Powers:' 'Transcendent Artificial Demon Physiology: ' Though he is artificial, Sebastian is still a Devil: *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. **Absolute Agility **Absolute Athleticism **Absolute Attack **Absolute Balance **Absolute Beauty **Absolute Charisma **Absolute Defense **Absolute Dexterity **Absolute Immunity **Flawless Indestructibility **Absolute Leap **Absolute Perception **Absolute Reflexes **Absolute Regeneration **Absolute Senses **Absolute Speed **Absolute Stamina **Infinite Life Energy **Divine Combat *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate armageddonic catastrophes: **Absolute Destruction **Anti-Energy Manipulation **Antimatter Manipulation **Apocalypse Inducement **Anarchy Inducement **Concept Destruction **Conclusion Dominance **Corrupted Environment Manipulation **Corruption Manipulation **Curse Manipulation **Crash! **Dark Element Manipulation **Dark Energy Manipulation **Dark Matter Manipulation **Destabilization **Disaster Manipulation **Eldritch Entity Creation **Extinction Inducement **Fallout Manipulation **Game Over **Madness Manipulation **Malefic Force Manipulation **Meta Event Manipulation **Meta Space-Time Absorption **Negative Forces Manipulation **Nightmare Manipulation **Nonexistence **Omnicide **Omnicombustion **Omnidirectional Disaster Waves **Omni-Negation **Omnislayer **Ontopathogenesis **Origin Destroyer **Perfect Storm **Pestilence Manipulation **Reality Consumption **Reality Sundering **Unhealing **Universal Irreversibility **War Manipulation *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. **Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. **Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. **Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ***Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. **Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Hell) ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Marking ***Afterlife Prevention ***Afterlife Transport **Authority within Hell. **Dark Element Manipulation (all variation) **Death Aspect Inducement **Demon Creation **Demon Physiology **Demonic Empowerment **Demonic Force Manipulation **Hell Manipulation **Necromancy ***Death Empowerment ***Death Sense ***Ectoplasm Manipulation ***Life-Force Absorption ***Mediumship ***Reanimation ***Resurrection ***Soul Manipulation ***Soullessness ***Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) **Punishment **Soul Absorption **Tormentor **Torture Equipment Proficiency **Vice Inducement *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether: ***Anti-Healing Factor: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. ****Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ****Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. ****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. ****Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. ****Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. ****Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. *****Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ****Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. ****Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. ***Death Transcendency ***Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. ****Absolute Destruction: Collapse anything/everything into oblivion. *****Concept Destruction: Destroy concepts. ****Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. ****Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ***Magic: Control the Mystical energies. ****Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. ****Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manor of afflictions. ****Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. ****Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. ****Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. ****Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects ****Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. ****Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. ****Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. ****Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. ****Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings ****Omni-Magic: posses knowledge over all forms of magic **Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. ***Omnikinesis ***Meta Teleportation ***Omnipathy *Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godlike power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. *Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. 'Darkness Embodiment:' Using the help of Scholomance, The Count was able to create him as the physical menifistation of Darkness itself. *Absolute Darkness *All Darkness-Based Abilities *Dark Form *Dark World Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Grim Darkness Manipulation *Negativity Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Nonexistence *Primordial Darkness Manipulation: **Darkness Manipulation ***Absolute Darkness ***Dark Aura Manipulation ***Dark Chi Manipulation ***Dark Element Manipulation ***Dark Energy Manipulation ***Life Darkness Manipulation ***Dark Weather Manipulation ***Darkside View ***Conceptual Darkness Manipulation ***Light Absorption **Omniverse Manipulation ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Will ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Nether Manipulation ***Omnificence ***Prime Source **Reality Warping ***Antimatter Manipulation ****Antimatter Stabilization ***Concept Manipulation ****Concept Disruptor ****Conceptual Attacks ***Creation ***Matter Manipulation *Pure Darkness Manipulation 'Omnicompetence:' Trhough years of training and his natural capabilities, Sebastian achived omnicompetence. *Clear Mind *Craft Improvisation **Omnifabrication *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Wisdom *Enhanced Wits *Adaptive Mind *Hypercognition *Hypercompetence *Tranquil State *Intuitive Aptitude *Path to Victory *Self Sufficiency *Supertasking *Unpredictability 'Notes:' Sebastian is based on the character Sebasitan Michaelis, from the anime and the manga kuroshitsuji. Category:Blog posts